


Mr. Badass Rambo

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentions Aaron, Mentions Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets back to the house after having dinner with Aaron and Eric to find Tara the only one home. The pair talk about Daryl's new found comfort around new people. One-shot. Daryl and Tara friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Badass Rambo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

Daryl walked into the house, feeling more relaxed than he had since arriving in Alexandria, though not by much. He had just had dinner with Aaron and Eric and Aaron had offered him a job as a recruiter.

"You look happy."

Daryl looked over and saw Tara lounging on the couch.

"Thought ya went ta the party?" he said.

"Not really my thing," Tara shrugged, "What about you? Where have you been?"

"Aaron and Eric's house," Daryl said and Tara looked at him in confusion.

"What were you doing there?" she asked.

"Eatin' dinner," Daryl said, "Aaron offered me a job."

"Doing what?"

"Recruiter," Daryl told her, "Go out, look fer people to bring back. He's got a bike too. Said I can rebuild it an' take it out."

Tara smiled and laughed slightly. "Recruiter's the perfect job for you," she said, "You still live here, but you can be out on the road. In the forest."

"Tha's what Aaron said too," Daryl said.

"Well, it sounds like he knows you pretty well already," Tara said, "What's happening to you? You used to be all dark and mysterious. Mr. Badass Rambo. Now you're having dinner with strangers and telling people about yourself." She poked him in the arm jokingly and Daryl ducked his head, shrugging as his ears turned red.

"Can't all be bad, right?" he said, "Even if this place goes ta hell... they're good people. Aaron and Eric."

Tara nodded, still smiling in a way that made Daryl shift under her gaze.

"If this place goes go to hell, we'll make sure to bring Aaron and Eric with us," Tara told him and Daryl snorted, but didn't say anything else.

"The others'll probably be back soon," Tara said. "Probably going to be talking about the party and how great everyone here is."

Daryl huffed and leaned his head back. "I need a drink."

"I know where Abraham keeps his stash."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from. I was a little iffy about certain parts of this fic, but overall I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I don't know why, but when I watched the episode a couple weeks ago I was wondering if any of the group wondered where Daryl was when he wasn't at the party. I also didn't see Tara there and thus this story happened.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
